


The Male Carrier - Koganegawa x Sakunami Mpreg One-Shot

by MosquitoParade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cringe worthy Title Pun, I have too many sketches of Kousuke pregnant, Implied/Referenced Drunk Sex, Innocent Characters, M/M, Mpreg, first name basis, i hope i tag well enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since Sakun and Kogane finished High school. Ever since, they have been in a relationship. But, never had they actually done the deed... or at least they never thought they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Male Carrier - Koganegawa x Sakunami Mpreg One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Mpreg is considered rare, but possible, and it isn't extremely well received. Most people don't even know it's possible.

As Kousuke wonders around the apartment, trying to think of what he wants to eat, he looks down at his hands and were they were. Oh....he was gaining some weight, it seems. He should really get out more...

It has been many years since the two men had been in high school, or for that fact, thought of Volleyball. Sakunami had only gotten an inch or two taller, while Koganegawa had grown quite a bit. But their relationship had gotten even stronger as the time went on. Koganegawa gave Sakunami all the love and attention the smaller male could ever need, while the smaller made sure they were safe in terms of money. But he also made sure that Koganegawa was comfortable, because the other loved their home, but he wouldn't speak up if something was wrong. He'd rather endure it on his own, even though Sakunami had told Koganegawa time and time again, that nothing he said would offend him, and he would change an awful lot for his husband-to-be.

Still, Koganegawa loved Sakunami deeply, but he wouldn't dare pop the question he'd been meaning to ask for so long. Kogane wanted a child.

Little did the other man know, that Sakunami was actually carrying such a thing. Yet, the pregnant male didn't even know himself.

~

.:Kanji Cam:.

I wake up to the blaring of my partner's alarm clock. It was set particularly to when I had to get up to go to work. I sit up and rub my eyes, quickly glancing out of the window to be met with a bland grey, then lean over to kiss Kousuke on the cheek, just in case the beeping had woken him up, but I fall face first into the covers. Wait a minute... he wasn't here!? I could feel my heart beating crazy fast, and I start to worry. "K-Kousuke?" I sit up, and turn off the alarm, my eyes wide with worry. I begin to think the worst, as I seem to subconsciously do, even though Kousuke tells me to think more positively.

I move over to the side of our shared bed, and stare at the covers on Kousuke's side. They were pushed to the side. Hmm. I hope he's okay!

I get off the bed, and walk to the bathroom, but I stop short as I see the bathroom light under the door. He's okay! I let out a sigh, happily, and open the door. We have shared this apartment for too long to be embarrassed about walking in on each other peeing.

But when I do enter, Kousuke isn't happy to see me, or even wearing his cute 'I'm too tired to talk to you' frown, he's on his knees, and leaning over the toilet, and throwing up.

I rush over to Kousuke's side, and begin rubbing the other's back, cooing soft words to my partner.

Kousuke made a tiny groans of pain, wiping his mouth on a piece of toilet paper once he stopped violently vomiting, then laid back into me. I brush some matted, sweat soaked hair from his forehead, and immediately press a gentle kiss to my Kousuke's forehead to check for a temperature. He smiles faintly, making me smile as well.

"Do you need me here with you?" I ask softly, barely above a whisper.

Kousuke gently shakes his head, "No.... I'm okay." He assures me quietly.

I pick him up anyways, and carry him back to the bed, and set him down gently, and tuck him in before making my way to get dressed.

.:3rd Person:.

A few hours later, Koganegawa has left for the school he works at, as a teacher, and Kousuke is sitting up in bed, staring at the soup Kanji made for him, but it has gone cold. The small male wasn't in the mood for soup always. As he got up, he realised Kanji must have dressed him in one of his sweaters. The sleeves were too long, plus he didn't have to wear any pants because the hem of the sweater went almost to his knees, and the turtle neck was rolled down many times. Even though Kousuke wants to just lay back down, he gets out of the bed reluctantly, and subconsciously wraps his arms around his stomach.

As Kousuke wonders around the apartment, trying to think of what he wants to eat, he looks down at his hands and were they were. Oh....he was gaining some weight, it seems. He should really get out more... Kousuke makes his way over to his bedside table, and grabs the laptop which had been charging all night. He sits on the bed and begins to go though emails.

~A Few Hours Later~

.:Kousuke Cam:.

I click a link to look up my symptoms, and stare at the first answer. 'Pregnant' it says in bold letters. I then quickly search up if males can even have babies. I am quietly hoping it wasn't possible. My partner hasn't even proposed the idea! What if Kanji doesn't want one? He is good with children, after all, he is a teacher, but still...

I read over the article before my mind suddenly remembers they we haven't even done anything that could make me pregnant. I sigh happily a little too soon. There was one night...

~Flash Back~

.:3rd Person:.

Kanji kissed Kousuke's cheek gently, holding bottles of sake in each hand. Some were empty, some not. They had been celebrating the end of school, at their own home, and Kanji had already drank a bit too much. Kanji was just a bit too clingy, and flirty for sober Kousuke, but good thing that Kousuke was drunk as well. The two engaged in a kiss as Kanji pressed the smaller to the wall behind them...

~Back~

The rest was a blur, but Kousuke could assume that they must have done something vulgar.

Kousuke rubs his eyes gently, and looks at the screen again. Apparently, he could be carrying a baby. It says right there, in front of him. Well... Shall he go get a pregnancy test just to be sure?

~A few hours later (Only a few minutes until Kanji comes home)~

Kousuke looks at the home pregnancy test, and it's result, happily wrapping an arm around his baby bump. He has already decided that if Kanji was a jerk about the child, he would leave to one of the old Date Tech team member's, or his parent's house and live there for a while until he could support his child as a single parent.

A knock on the door makes Kousuke break out of his thoughts, adjust the too-big-Kanji-sweater, and he rush up to door just as the other opens it. "Kanji-chan~" Kousuke says sweetly, and hugs the teacher, who didn't look very upbeat, but cracks a small smile for his partner.

"Someone is chipper~" He says, trying to forge a happy tone.

Kousuke looks up at his tall partner, and smiles, showing Kanji the pregnancy test. At first there was a gasp, and wide eyes. "You... you...." He can't even gather words.

"I know, you're surprised, aren't you~?" Kousuke was so excited, and almost bursting with happiness. "I'm pregnant~!!" The small one says, and does little jazz hands.

"But.... you.... Kousuke.... there... there isn't...." Kanji began to shake. 

"Kanji..?" Kousuke drops the test and hugs Kanji, "Did something happen today?" He askes worryingly. 

"I.... I love you, and I'm really proud of you, just give me a minute. The kids were a lot..." Kanji says, and leans down to kiss Kousuke. The other tries to rub his partner's back, but is just a little too short for it to feel good.

Kousuke then leads Kanji over to the couch, and sits beside him. The taller grabs a blanket, and brings the smaller into his lap to cuddle gently. Something that would have made them both intensely blush years ago.

"I really am proud of you, Kousuke~" Kanji whispers, "But, are we ready for a kid?" He asks softly.

"Of course we are~ Why else would I be blessed with this?" He says more as a rhetorical question. "We are going to be great parents~"

**Author's Note:**

> ~~This may or may not get more chapters, so remember, support your favorite writers, or artist by showing them love though commenting~ (Or leaving kudos/likes/favorites)~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I'm not an easily motivated person, plus I have life, so if you wish, you can spam me with "MORE" comments. I don't mind.~~
> 
>  
> 
> Unfinished forever, sorry.


End file.
